My Sweet Revenge
by Blame the Cupcake
Summary: A myterious assailent attacks a member of the morgue. Who is it and why are they after our favorite brit? No slash. Chapter 11 up!
1. Head meet tire iron

A/N: Ok guys, this is my first fan fiction ever and I have no idea where I'm going with it.It would really help out if you guys could go down and click that little box at the bottom of the screen there for me. Oh and be nice and don't flame. Helpful reviews only please.  
Thanks LJ

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Damn. It's really not worth your time or money to sue me. Really.I'm that poor . Damn, again!

"Damn." He muttered, as he bent to pick up his keys for the third time now.  
His voice rebounded eerily off the walls of the empty parking garage, making the place rather frightening. Not that he noticed, due to a mixture of exhaustion and cold.The sigh he let out hung as a frozen cloud for a moment befor dissappearing. He just wanted to go home. After pulling double shifts it was tempting just tosleep on the couch in the faculty Really should be employee lounge. But no,he craved his own bed. The pull was so strong it drove him from the warmth of the building into this freezing hell of a parking garage.

'2:30 is a most ungodly hour.'

Normally it wasn't this hard to unlock his car door. A strong gust blew,  
making him shake like a fragile leaf in the wind. He pulled his jacket more securely around him before bending to fight with his car lock again.

"Excuse me."

He turned to face the voice. His eyes widened with shock just before the tire iron collided with his head. His world sunk into darknessas the force of the blow slammed his head into the car window and he slumped to the floor. The man looked at the bloody window of the car, followed the blood streak the man 's body had made down the car door, to the body itself. The unfortunate man 's face and head was streaked with his own blood. The man turned and smirked, dropping his tire iron. It was going to be a long, cold night and hours before anyone found the body.

A/N: Ok that's it for the first chapter! I fixed acouple things that my dear readers pointed out. I would like to take this opportunity to thank my beta Miss V and garretelliot for helping me out thanks alot. It would really suck without you!  
Grammar and spelling isn't my strong point. Now what do you think can possiblybe happening? Make me happy and review. MUHAHAHAH! 


	2. Perfect Day

A/N: I own nothing. I'm poor and not worth your time to sue. okay guys for some reason the first half of chapter got cut off and I was really tired when I posted it so I didn't catch it. Sorry 'bout that.  
enjoy lj

Jordan was having a good day. She had just gotten off work and on her way home. Nigel had worked the first part of the night shift with her, and nights with Nigel are never boring. It was a slow night and they had used the time to catch up on one another's lives And Bug bashing on the part of Nigel. Though they harass each other nonstop they were the best of friends, and there arguing meant entertainment for everybody else.

Yup, life was beautiful. Of course life of course how could it not when one is on a caffeine high. She had done three autopsies that night, a middle aged man in a car accident, a little old woman with a bad heart, and another middle aged man who had meet his demise due to chocking on a hot dog. Now to go home, take a shower, then get some well deserved sleep.

"Well, well aren't we in a good mood today?" said a chipper voice from behind her. Jordan turned to face the little man.

"Hey Bug. And why not? My shift is over. I get to go home and have the most magnificent caffeine buzz."

"Some people have all the luck." he muttered as he walked her to the elevator. "anything I might find interesting to keep myself occupied?"

"Not that I can think of." Jordan replied, "There was a guy that chocked on a hot dog, but I think that's more Nigel's style."

"Right," he sighed in disappointment, "Oh well."

"This is a morgue, I'm sure you'll find something." And with a final smile she entered the elevator, and waved Bug goodbye.

She hummed happily to herself as she savored the taste the last of her coffee. The doors sprang open and she exited into the deserted parking garage. It was chilly and she wrapped her jacket more securely around herself. She merrily walked over to her car and easily unlocked her door. As she was about to slid in she looked up.

'Hey' she thought, 'Isn't hat Nigel's car? But he worked graveyard last night. Didn't he'  
She knew for a fact he wasn't in the morgue now. So why was his car here?' Everything seemed alright. 'He probably just got a ride home' she thought, 'he was really tired last night.' She looked around. The place was empty. 'I'll check it out,  
just to be safe."

She walked over to his car. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She walked around to the drivers side and gasped.  
The coffee fell from her hands forgotten as she ran to Nigel's side. He was lying limp and unconscious on the ground, half his face covered in blood.

"Nigel!" she yelled, shacking his shoulder just a little. She fumbled for her phone, having trouble getting it out of her pocket. She quickly dialed 911 and gave them directions and telling them the situation. The operator on the other end telling her an ambulance was on it's way and to stay calm. Jordan then hung up and called the morgue.

"Garret. it's Jordan. I'm in the parking garage. Nigel's been hurt. I've called 911." Her voice was trembling slightly with fear for her friend.

"I'm on my way down. "Garret told her. "Can you wake him?"

"No he's unresponsive."

"Ok Jordan," Macy said, "Where are you? What level of the garage are you on?" Garret asked, as she heard the doors of the elevator closing over his cell phone.

"Level three, I saw his car as I was getting into mine. He left the morgue at about 2:30, Garret, he's been out here all this time, just laying here. I've already called for paramedics and then you. Garret he's so cold." Stop the babbling,  
Cavanaugh. She thought, trying to calm herself. She was praying this was some sick joke of Nigel's but she knew it wasn't. She could smell the blood and see how deathly pale Nigel was. With that thought she set the phone down, pulled her jacket off and draped it over him.

She could hear Garret yelling for her over the phone. Jordan hurriedly picked it up.

"I'm right here, Garret." She said.

"Jesus, Jordan, don't scare me like that." She heard the sound of the doors opening over his phone and heard him exclaim 'Damn'. "Jordan, I'm taking the stairs. The elevator's too slow, too many people using it. Stay on the phone with me"  
It was just at this moment that the ambulance arrived. She stood up and started waving her arms to get there attention. "Garret, I've got to go." She said. 

"No.-" She hung up, cutting Garret off. The ambulance crew climbed out, two pushing past her to get to Nigel, one coming over to ask her questions. She stepped toward the two working on him.

"I'm Dr. Cavanaugh, he has a blunt force trauma to the left partial region and mild to moderate exposure. He's been out here since approximately 2:30 am."

The medic with the clip board asked her about Nigel's medical history and she answered as best she could as the other two immobilized his head and neck and prepared him for transport. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as she watched her friend being loaded on the stretcher. Who could possibly want to hurt him? Nigel was one of the sweetest, nicest funniest people she'd ever known, she couldn't imagine anyone hating him enough to do this.

"Jordan" Garret's voice came from behind her and she turned to his arms and let the tears fall finally. "Its okay, Jordan"  
He murmured holding her close.

How could this possibly be okay, she thought. Nigel was hurt, possibly gravely injured.

"Sir? Ma'am?" One of the paramedic called over to them. "Are either of you gonna ride over with him"  
Jordan moved toward the unit, but Garret put a hand on her arm. "No, we'll follow you."He said ignoring her disbelieving stare. The medic nodded and they headed out.

"Jo, I doubt he's going to come around anytime soon and they really didn't need an extra body in there. Come on, we'll catch up to him at the ER."

She let out a sigh but nodded her head not wanting to argue right now. She followed Garret to a different floor of the garage and they drove the few blocks to the hospital.

A/N: Finally, it took me forever but I got it done. Poor Nige. Thanks to Garretelliot and my readers ( whether you reviewed or not ). Oh and thanks to Miss V fpr the moral support.

Daynaaa: Yes I am evil, even if it's only slightly.

Hot-te- molly : Don't blame yourself. Your not the one who hit him on the head,  
or are you?

KittyDoggyLover: Hope It's long enough for you!

Sorry if I missed anyone!

LJ 


	3. The Hospital

**Hey waz up out here? I finally posted and I actually have a plot. No more making**

**it up as I go! ( Well to much anyways!) And a big thanks to:**

**garretelliot: thank you thank you thank you!**

**jtbwriter : I can't tell you! You have to read, Muhahahah! cough KittyDoggyLover: yes evil is good**

**Nyos Greenleaf: Breath! Yes you will find no pairings in my story ever damn it! Off not oof Hahaha!**

**ControlledChaos: I'm not very goodly with English and I'm on a grammar strike.**

**MissVolanna: I see you. Are secret!**

**hot-te-molly: it was all your fault!**

**daynaaa.: evil EVIL!**

* * *

He could hear a beeping noise. At first he thought it was his pager, and then he remembered he didn't have one. Next he concluded he didn't own anything that made a noise like the one he was hearing now. Finally he concluded it was driving him nuts. Each time he gained some sense of self awareness that infernal noise was there beeping away and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He faded in and out of these states of almost consciousness, but had yet woken fully up.

The next time he gained this state he could hear voices. They were low and for that he was grateful. He had a devil of a headache. The hush voices penetrated his conscious and made it impossible to go back to blissful, painless sleep. He found himself trying to make out what the voices were saying but was having little success.

There was more than one voice, of that he was sure. One was softer sounding than the other. This was getting annoying and he shifted a little trying to find a better position. Moving caused great pain shooting through his head. He moaned a little from the pain. The beeping increased a little and he tried to move away from the noise that was not helping his headache at all. The pain intensified and after a fewpainful moments he came to the conclusion that moving was a bad idea. A soft hand grasped his own before he lost consciousness.

Jordan and Garrets heads snapped around as they heard a soft moan from the bed. They watched for a second to make sure they were not just hearing things. They had been here an hour already and had been jumping at every noise. Nigel moved slightly and moaned again. Jordan moved to his side taking his hand. She called his name several times but got no response. She sighed and looked at Garret was just shaking his head.

" The doctor said he had a linear skull fracture Jo." He said "It's going to be awhile. He needs all the rest he can get."

It was at that moment the door burst open and Lily and Bug walked in. Lily gasped, hands flying to her mouth in horror. She hurried over to the bed taking the hand Jordan had just seconds before dropped. Bug just stood awkwardly at the door staring at his best friend in the world lying unconscious in a hospital bed. "Wha.. What happened?"He finally managed to stutter.

"The doctor said it is a linear skull fracture, but there isn't any severe damage as far as he can tell." Macy said.

"A subdural hemorrhage ?" Bug asked but still not moving into the room finally looking up from his unconscious friend. Macy noticed his behavior but said nothing.

"No a concussion but that's about it. Well know more when he wakes up. Aren't you to supposed to be at the morgue?"

" I got Sidney to cover for me." Bug said quickly. Garret nodded and looked at Lily who still refused to relinquish Nigel's hand. "I think I might be a little late today." she said simply; staring at Garret defiantly silently daring him to say anything apposing that. He simply nodded his head.

"I'm going to head back. Jordan are you coming?" he asked. She wanted to stay but if there had been any evidence left behind she wanted to be there. She nodded her head yes and followed Garret out. Macy put a hand on Bug's shoulder as he passed. Jordan left with a backward glance at her two friends who stood vigilantly beside the comatose third. With that she spun around and walked down the hall silently promising Nigel she would catch the bastard that did this.

* * *

**Hope you like it! A shout out to Miss V and GE my wonder betas!**

**LJ**


	4. Headache

Ok guys heres the deal I'm sorry for the time it is taking to get out a new chapter but school and soccer are taking all my free time. I'm trying to fix all theerrors in my chapters already out, so if you see any please tell me. **IF YOU FALME ME PLEASE TELL ME WHY!** I have no problem being flamed I just want to know why. Sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cry

* * *

"Is there anything?" Jordan asked as she came into the room. She walked into trace expecting a full id of the bastard who got the idea of smacking the people cared about in the head. Dr. Macy and Sidney had just run the tire iron and she was eager to know what had turned up. 

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing." Jordan was shocked. How can there be nothing? It didn't make sense. 'Nothing?'

"There has to be something." She said. "A print, a hair or something."

"Jordan there's nothing there. I know it's Nigel that normally doses this but we do know what were doing." Macy said.  
Jordan just looked at them.

"Well did they find anything else at the crime scene?" She asked hoping they would say yes.

"No but were going back down there to take another look. You coming?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"What you expected me not to? Of course I'm coming." And with that the quickly went to the parking garage.

Jordan was in her office and Jordan was not very happy. They had spent three hours scouring the crime scene and nothing had turned up. Crime scene. I t wasn't just any crime scene, it was were one of there own had been attacked. Not only had he been attacked, but it had been on there own turf. Not a single print, he was no armature; he knew what he was doing. He had avoided all the security cameras and not left a trace of himself behind. This guy was good.

She sighed in frustration. She was going to go to the hospital after work to see how Nigel and Lily were. Bug had left an hour after Jordan and come in to work. It had been unusually quiet in the morgue. Everyone entertaining there own thoughts and worries, none quite sure what to do.

Jordan jumped as her cell phone went off.

"Hello? This is Cavanaugh."

"Jordan?"

"Lily?

Lily had been here most of the day. She was sore from sitting in an uncomfortable chair for three and a half hours straight.  
At first she had just sat there and held Nigel's hand while Bug finally sat down in the chair across the bed from Lily. It had been a awkward hour, neither one said much and mostly they sat in silence. Eventually Bug left mumbling something about the morgue, though he was worried about his best friend he just couldn't stay. He hoped Nigel would understand. Lily had been relieved when he had left, his nervousness was making her uncomfortable. Finally when they were left alone Lily started talking to him, telling him he would get better and that he needed to wake up soon because everyone was worried about him. She had kept a firm hold on his hand; wanting him to know he's not alone. Eventually she just sat in silence, her own personal fears flooding into her mind. What if the attacker came back? What did he want in the first place? They had found Nigel's wallet complete with money in his pocket so it was not just a average mugging. What had he wanted?

"I've got a headache." She mumbled. "That beeping is going to drive me crazy."

"Me too."

Lily's head shot up. "Nige?"

* * *

Sorry It's short. I'll try to update soon Review 

Thanx LJ


	5. Dr Obnoxious

A/N: Sorry it's taking me a while because school and soccor. Where did all my free time go? If anyone finds it please tell me, I miss it terriblly!

Disclaimer: I disclaim it all except Dr. Obnoxious he mine. sigh

* * *

"Garret!" Jordan burst into trace looking excited and worried at the same time.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" Garret looked up form the tire iron he was examining for the umpteenth time.

"It's Nigel. Lily just called me from the hospital." She was getting worked up now.

"Oh god Jo what's wrong? Is he all right?"

"He woke up. Lily just called, we need to get over there. She said he's still a little out of it but talking. She doesn't know how long he's going to be awake."

"Ok, go tell Bug and Sidney and meet me at the elevator." Jordan nodded and practically ran down the hall in search of the two. Garret pulled off his gloves and hurried to collect his things.

Ten minutes later they were in Garrets car on the way to the hospital, Bug promising to be just a few minutes behind. To Jordan it seemed that this was the slowest drive in history.

Lily's head shot up "Nige?"

" 'Ello love."

Lily jumped up. "Oh Nigel we were so worried about you! How do you feel? Do you need a doctor? Hang on I'll get one. Doctor!" Lily moved into the hallway hoping to attract a doctors attention. "Doctor!"

Nigel, not quite awake, watched the scene Lily was making slightly amused. His head hurt quite a bit and he had no idea of how he came to be here. At this point Lily had finally managed to flag down a doctor and he obediently followed the harassed looking woman into the room.

Nigel was incredibly groggy plus his head hurt and he couldn't figure out what was going on.

Lily was there and looked upset plus she hadn't let him get a word even though he didn't think he could talk at the moment. Everything sounded incredibly far way, kind of like it was coming through water. Muffled.

"Hello Mr. Townsend I'm Dr. Cambell, David Cambell I'm just going to shine this in yours eyes for a second, umhum… ok there is some dilation, but that's to be expected.Now once your feeling up to it I'll get a nurse and well run a couple of test. Don't worry it'll be completely painless. Now you had a you suffered a concussion due to blunt force trauma. Now that means…"

Nigel tuned him out. Blunt force trauma? How in the hell did that happen? When he woke up he just figured he got knackered last night and was paying for it. Guess not. He was in a hospital, and Lily was there. What the hell was going on.

"Mr. Townsend? Nigel?"

"Huh?" By the looks on there faces they had been talking to him.

"I asked what's the last thing you remember?"

He really didn't want to do this. His head was killing him and he wasn't fully awake. He wanted nothing more than to slip back into a blissful state of unconsciousness. He was so tired he couldn't think. Last thing he remembered. Actually it was hard to think of anything. Nothing was coming to mind. Was that normal?

"Ok." Dr. Obnoxious said in his oh I'm so superior voice. Were going to have to run some test to make sure there is no brain damage, and then well go from there. Don't worry about the memory loss, that's just from waking up it will probably go away when he's more awake. I'll notify a nurse that's he's awake, and I'll be off."

'Off a cliff I hope.' Nigel thought. He had seen the way the Doctor had kept looking at Lily to see if she was impressed. He left after a moment of drooling in the doorway. 'How could Lily miss that! He was half conscious and he saw it!'

"Some one has a crush." He managed to chocked out with a half smile for Lily's sake.

"What?" she said, obviously confused.

"Dr. High and Mighty. He likes you." Nigel was shocked to hear how weak he sounded. Lily gave him a soft smile that showed how silly she thought the idea was.

"I doubt it. But how are you feeling?" she asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"I've felt better luv, to be honest." he gave a weak smile, not liking the serious look on her face .

"Well what can you expect? You just got smacked in the head with a tire iron!"

'Aww, is that what happened?' The memory was starting to come back, but it was fuzzy.

"Don't blame me luv, aint my fault." he tried to sound indignant but it was ruined by a smile.

"I know." she said. "We have just been so worried about you."

"Speaking if we, were is everyone?" he looked around as if expecting them to pop out from behind the curtains.

"At the morgue trying to catch the bastard who did this." she sounded angry and Nigel knew from experience that a angry Lily is something you don't want.

The door suddenly burst open and two people walked in.

"Well speak of the devil."

**Well what do you think? Should I be getting out of town or what? Thanks to all. Oh my sister left a review under my name so I'm not complamenting myself.**

**lj**

**daynaaa:** more evilness to come. I'm not through with Nigel yet, HAHAHA!

**black n blu: **I appriciate your pickiness

MissVolana and garretelliot thank you sooo much!

chapter 6 coming soon! ( I hope )


	6. House Warming

**Yes I am still alive. I know it's been awhile but here it is. Sorry if it's a little short but it took me forever to write. As always props to my wonderful Beta GE! And also I'm dedicating this chapter to Mac3 thanks Mac!**

**Rae1112: Here ya go. And yes I am cool. Jk**

**Peridotstone823: Yeah that was funny, and I think that would be a great idea let me know when ya write it.**

**Daynaa: Well I'm glad**

**Mac 3: Thanks so much! I plan on making this semi-long so you might have to wait awhile. MUHAHAHAHA! It really helps to know that someone understands my time restraint thanks a lot.**

Jordan and Garret made record time to the hospital, though for Jordan it seemed to take forever.

"Calm down Jordan he'll be fine." Garret reassured as they walked down the hallway to Nigel's room. Jordan was worried. What if there had been brain damage? What if the attacker came back? There were to many what ifs. They saw a doctor leaving Nigel's room and had a strange look on his face. Garret caught her arm as she started to the room, pulling her over to a couch at the end of the hall.

"Jordan sit and calm down. Nigel needs to rest; he doesn't need Avenging Angel Jordan walking in there. He needs his friend to help him. He's probably on an emotional rollercoaster right now and he doesn't need you at full speed in Hurricane Jordan mode. He needs calm and quiet, he needs us to be there for him.

Jordan nodded not meeting Garrets eyes. She wanted to help so much she hadn't thought that might be the last thing he needed.

Garret smiled and they stood up and made there way to his room. Jordan reached for the door handle but paused before opening the door. She took a deep, steadying breath the walked into the room.

"Well speak of the devil." A weak voice met her ears.

Jordan and Garret walked into the room smiling at the man in the bed.

"Hey." Jordan said moving to sit on the corner of the bed while Garret took the chair.

"Hey yourself." Nigel rasped out with a small smile gracing his lips.

"How you feeling Nige?" Garret asked.

"As well as can be expected when you wake up in a hospital bed not remembering what happened and find your doctor flirting with one of your best friends." The last part was obviously directed at Lily who turned a shade of res, making Nigel grin. Garret and Jordan smiled, happy that be attacked and having his head smacked around had obviously done nothing to his sense of humor.

"Oh Lily, a doctor good choice." Jordan grinned at Lily while she sputtered and tried to protest.

"What? I never- I wouldn't – I "Lily said looking shocked, "I mean-"

The others started to laugh at the look on her face.

"Okay, that's it. Mr. Townsend you're free to go." The nurse said in the over happy way that Nigel had come to hate in his brief stay at the hospital. He had been there for a few days now and it was finally the day of his release. The first few days it had been nice to just lie around and not have to get up early and go to work but after a few days he was starting to get bored. He had flirted with every decent looking nurse and even a few not so decent ones. Needless to say he was happy to be going home.

Jordan was giving him a ride home, not that he had much choice in the matter. He had told Jordan not to worry he would just take a cab home. That was a bad choice. Not only had Jordan lectured him but so did Dr. Macy, Lily, Bug and most of the other morgue staff, some he didn't even know. The drive was a quick one and soon they were at his building. They go out and Jordan grabbed hid bag of clothes and what not that had been brought to him at the hospital despite his protest. He told her he was perfectly capable of grabbing his own bag though he was promptly ignored.

They took the elevator up to Nigel's flat and made the trip to the door. They were stopped many times by well wishers who had heard of his attack. By the time they had finally managed to make the long trip it was almost an hour later and Nigel was exhausted. After a brief struggle with the door locks the evil wooden contraption swung open. Both Nigel and Jordan looked in shock at the sight that lay before them. Jordan pulled out her phone and hurriedly put it to her ear.

"Yeah Woody? It's Jordan, you need to get over here now."

**It alive! Guys I can't apologize enough for taking so long, I had the worst case of writers block and a busy schedule. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker. Tell me what ya think, leave a review they really do help. Again sorry for the wait.**

**LJ**


	7. Obstruction of Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan if I did I would not be writing fanfiction and Nigel would be the main charater.

* * *

"Be careful with that!"

"That's very fragile!

"What's the matter with you can't you see that's expensive!"

Jordan sighed. She could hear Nigel yelling at the poor cops from all the way down the hallway in which she stood. Nigel was in his apartment trying to protect his poor positions that weren't smashed while she was in the hall talking to Woody.

"Okay Jordan let's go over this one more time."

"Huh, fine. I was bring Nigel home from the hospital. We opened the door to find his apartment just like you see it"

"And?" Woody pressed.

" 'And' nothing. I called you. Nigel had a heart attack and then here we all are." Jordan said irritated.

"Okay." Woody nodded satisfied. "Let's go check on Nigel before he kills someone."

The two walked into the apartment. Cops were everywhere, most of the items in the room were either smashed or knocked over, and Nigel was running around quite flustered. (Understandably)  
Jordan sighed as a cop finally snapped and threatened to lock the annoying Brit up for obstruction to justice if he didn't leave him alone. With the help of Woody she finally managed to drag Nigel from the room and down stairs to the apartment lobby. After managing to get him to sit Woody mumbled something and went back upstairs to the crime scene.

"Look Nige, I know your upset but you need to let the cops do there jobs. Woody's upstairs getting you some clothes so we need to discuss what were going to do with you, your always welcome to stay with me you know that."

With a sigh Nigel dropped his head into his hands. "Thanks luv, but why don't you drop me off at the nearest hotel?"

She gave him a understanding smile and patted him on the back. "Alright but if you change your mind you know where to find me."

The elevator door opened with a ding and Woody stepped out with a duffle bag in hand. Nigel stood up and followed Jordan and the detective outside and seated himself in the back seat of Woody's car. Jordan gave the directions for a nice little hotel that was just a few blocks. It was a quiet ride, the only sounds was the radio playing softly in the back round. It was a song Nigel was familar with though he couldn't quiet place it, it wasn't really his type of music.

_My sweet revenge  
Will be yours for the taking  
It's in the making baby..._

* * *

Author's Note: Yes it's true I'm alive and updated! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, I've been busy and got a job that keeps me occupied. I know it's rather short but hey it's there. Now I've got some ideas for the upcoming chapters so I'm hoping it won't take me so long to get the next one out. Thanks to all my reviews expecally rae1112 for getting me off my lazy bum and motavating me to finish this chapter. Expect the next one soon. I'm having some writers block but working through it so be nice to me and review, it helps! Peace dudes!


	8. Of Headaches and Toenail Clippers

**_Authors note: Yeah I know I'm a bad person for taking so long, you don't have to say it. No excuses I suck, I know._**

**_Disclaimer: Crossing Jordan ain't mine. I wish I owned Nigel though._**

** MSR**

It had been several days since the apartment incident but there was nothing to be found. It seemed Nigel's mystery assailant had struck again without leaving anything behind. The lack of evidence had everyone annoyed to no end, and it didn't help that the cops kept pestering Nigel with questions.

"Do you know of anyone who would wish to hurt you Mr. Townsend?" A cop called Brown had asked him for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Apparently some guy with a tire iron." Nigel answered annoyed. Brown gave him a look but moved on anyways.

"Did you notice anything missing in your house?"

"Haven't I already talked to you? Twice?"

"Mr. Townsend." Brown said with a warning tone of voice, this was starting to get old.

"No, not that I noticed anyways. Who knows, may be a couple weeks from now I won't be able to find my toe nail clippers?" Nigel answered letting his roll back so he was staring at the ceiling.

Officer Brown growled in frustration and stood up, glaring at the seated man before him. "Look Mr. Townsend, I'm just trying to help. If you don't want to cooperate fine, the person who attacked you and broke into your house is just going to walk. Their going to get away scott-free and they might even come after you again."

Nigel sighed and dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples trying to expel the growing headache. "Right, sorry rough week. No I don't think they took anything though it was hard to tell with everything so knocked around."

The officer nodded and retook his seat, slightly more sympathetic. The guy had a right to be touching since his assault and the breaking and entering but it wasn't helping anyone and the cop needed answers if they were to help him. "Alright, lets go over it again. You left the elevator…"

** MSR**

Several hours later Nigel was walking from the precinct to his hotel room, exhausted and with a major headache. The hotel was still several blocks away when he spotted a newspaper stand and he quickly bought a paper. He hadn't really bothered with current affairs and wondered how the world was doing since he recent accident. Nigel briefly wondered if he was in it at all but decided he really didn't want to know. Tucking the paper under his arm he walked the few blocks to the run down hotel he was staying at. Slipping the key card into the lock he pushed the door open and threw the paper onto the table for a later read. Kicking off his shoes he collapsed on the bed fell into a deep sleep.

** MSR**

**_Okay I know there's going to be a lot of you out there who are not happy with me. All I'm going to say is I'm sorry. Both for the short chapter and the long wait for it. I will try to snap them out a little quicker. This actually took me forever to write, my brain and muse are on strike. Maybe if they get some reviews they'll come back. Thanks to all my loyal readers epically those who review. I know it's taking me a while to get theses out but I promise not to quite on you guys. So leave a nice review and help me get my muse back!_**


	9. Oh Buggles!

_A note from the author: Well I am in fact still alive and come bearing another chapter. It isn't much, but it's leading up to an important chapter and gives us a little insight on out favorite duo. Sorry for the late updates but I have been very busy with work and sports. I hope you're all still interested because there more Nigel angst up ahead and our mystery assailant will strike again. Cues dramatic music_

_Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I put it on next years Christmas list._

* * *

Several hours later Nigel was awoken by a loud pounding on the door. He wanted nothing more then to ignore it and fall back into blissful nothingness, but it was not to be. Sighing he go up and moved to the door, deciding who ever was on the other side would die a horribly painful death for waking him. Swinging the door open he came face to face with Bug, who looked ready to kill the unfortunate brit. He opened his mouth to comment, or at least say hello but the little man beat him to it.

"Why didn't you answer the door? Or your phone for that matter? Jordan and Lily have been trying to get a hold of you all morning!" Bug yelled at the taller man, who just looked at him blankly. It took him a few seconds to register everything. Running a hand through his hair and prepared himself for the oncoming explosion.

"Did you ever think about anyone other than yourself?" Bug continued, his voice slowly gaining volume, unknowingly increasing Nigel's headache as well. "I mean Jordan and Lily were about to call the cops they were so worried. They would have to but Garret caught them."

"I was sleeping. I didn't hear my phone." Nigel said lamely, not really knowing what else to say. He knew the second he said it that he had said the wrong thing. The shorter man's face turned a darker shade of red before he exploded.

"You didn't hear your phone? There is no way you slept through all that. Plus I was knocking on the door a whole five minutes before you answered." He yelled, which has starting to get to the brit's nerves.

"Will you shut up for five minutes?" He finally snapped, as the pounding his head reached an all time high. Nigel closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in vain attempt to make some of the pain go away while Bug wisely kept his mouth shut, though anger still radiated off him. After recovering slightly, he walked over to the night stand and picked up his cell phone and flipped it open. It cheerfully displayed that he had twenty-three new messages, all of which were from Lily or Jordan.

Wordlessly he pulled on his boots and grabbed his jacket, not bothering to change out of his cloths from yesterday. He grabbed his bottle of pain pills and grabbed two out of it.

"You shouldn't take those on an empty stomach." Bug said from his spot at the door. Nigel ignored him and took the pills dry, his companion just shrugged and said. "Don't blame me when you keel over dead."

He walked passed him to where his bike was parked out front of his motel room. When he went to put on his helmet Bug once again went ballistic. He went on about how he shouldn't drive while he was on medications and all the possible bad situations that could happen, though the one about him single handedly wiping out hundreds of people seemed a little far fetched. To tired and annoyed to argue, he walked over and got into Bug's car wordlessly. The other seemed confused by the lack of argument that was so uncharacteristic of his friend, but he said nothing.

The drive was unnaturally quiet, especially considering the two in the car. Bug drove toward the morgue, frequently sneaking glances at the passenger with worry. Nigel was silently staring out the side window, slightly slumped in his seat. He was beginning to feel bad for yelling at Nigel. The tall man hadn't meant to worry anyone; in fact it was probably all the medication that made him sleep through the phone calls. Now he was begging to feel like a jerk and felt the need to apologize.

"Nigel-." But that was all he got out before he got cut off.

"It's ok Buggles." Nigel said, anticipating the apology. "No harm done, eh?"

Just like that the matter was dropped and neither spoke of it further. The morgue came into view and Bug pulled into the parking lot. Nigel noticed Bug had parked far from the place that he had been attacked and was grateful, he really didn't feel the need to be around there. The two got out of the car and made there way inside the building.

* * *

_Authors note: Well there it is, and it took me ages to get it out. Bug made a appearance as his usual cranky self. There should be more drama and near death experiences in the next chapter or two. Please keep with the reviews, they really help._


	10. Tea for you, death for me

** Okay, yes I am still alive. I had planned to put this chapter in a diffrent spot but I couldn't let you guys go with out so me action now could I? You had been asking for it so here it is, a chapter that will have you sitting on the edge of you seat. Okay maybe not but you can't blame me for trying.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The two entered the building and waited for the elevator. The was a uncomfortable silence as they waited, Bug was standing with his hands in his pockets while Nigel kept fidgeting beside him. While technically he was still on leave, there was nothing for him to do so he kept coming to work anyways, everyone understood and were happy to have him around. Today was the first time he had been late and with no phone call to reassure them they had went into panic. Thinking the worse, Jordan and Lily wanted to call in every cop in the city to go look for the Brit, but luckily Garret stopped them in time and sent Bug to check on him. When the elevator finally arrived they stepped in and Bug looked at his companion.

"You know there going to yell at you, right?" He said in his usual monotone.

"Only after there done squeezing the stuffing out of me." Nigel said in a cocky voice that caused Bug to roll his eyes. As if on cue Lily came rushing around the corner, concern clear to see on her face.

"Where have you been? We were so worried!" She cried hugging the taller man tightly. Stepping back slightly she hit him on the arm. "Don't scare use like that again!"

Nigel rubbed the spot on his arm and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry love, I overslept. Won't happen again, promise." Lily melted instantly, saying it wasn't his fault and it was good for him to get his rest, Lord know he deserved it. She hugged him one more time before going back to work and promising to take him to lunch later.

Bug glared at the taller man and huffed. Nigel just grinned more, knowing how Lily's attention annoyed the small doctor. "Don't worry Buggles, I won't steal your lady fair." He said with a cocky smile. "And I'll bring you left over's."

Seeing the look on the smaller man's face he decided it would be a good time to run. Luck was on his side as Bug decided to get back to work rather than decapitate or otherwise mutilate the Brit. The aforementioned doctor made his way to his computer chair, settling down in it with a sigh of contentment. After an hour or so of checking his mail and adding to his blog, the tall man got bored and wandered to the employee lounge. He mad himself a quick cup of coffee and grab a lone donut that had some how escaped the other's notice. Nigel munched away on his breakfast happily, trying to ignore the tiredness that had plagued him all morning. He settled back in the couch and closed his eyes, _'just for a minute'_ he thought to himself. Twenty minutes later Garret arrived to find him fast asleep.

* * *

Around lunchtime Nigel was prodded awake by a smiling Lily. "Hey you." She said smiling. "I'm sorry to wake you but I thought that you might want to get something to eat. If not I can bring something back for you."

"Aw no love, lunch sounds great." He said rising from the couch, feeling well rested for a change. After grabbing a coat the two of them made there way to a local café. They started off on a good note. Talking about everything from the weather to a new CD that Nigel had his eye on. But things wouldn't stay so happy for long. Soon Lily tried to bring up the conversation of Nigel's attack and how he felt. He tactfully tried to avoid the conversation but to no avail.

"Look luv I really don't want to talk about it. How 'bout another tea?" He said steadily trying to change the conversation.

"No thanks, I'm good." Lily said indicating to a nearly full cup of tea. "But Nigel you really need to talk about this. I understand how difficult this must be for you but you need to get it out."

"There's nothing to get out!" He cried in frustration. Dropping his head into his hands he massaged his temple. A headache fast approaching, for some reason he just couldn't seem to get rid of them. Coming to a quick decision he stood up and plopped forty dollars down on the table.

"I need to get back to work." He said getting up and making his was to the road. Nigel merged with the rest of the crowed crossing the busy street, ignoring Lily's cries for him to come back. Nearly to the other side of the road he became aware of a increase of people honking there horns and people yelling. He looked up in time to see a ugly tan car weaving in throw traffic and speeding toward him, apparently oblivious to the red light stopping traffic. He did the classic 'deer in the headlights' look, freezing as inevitable demise speed at him. In the back of him mind he could hear Lily screaming as well as other people he didn't know, but terror had him frozen in place. For the second time in a months he faced death, in serious doubt he would be so lucky to walk away this time around.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there it is. Hopefully it leaves you in suspence. What's going to happen? Is Nigel about to become road kill or somehow dodge the vehicle flying toward him at increadible speed. Well I'm not going to tell you! Leave me lot's of reviews and you'll find out sooner. Till next time!**

**LJ the closet nerd.**


	11. Knight in Coffee Stained Armor

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave you guy's hanging for so long, especially after the terrible cliffy. Well I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Nigel looked up from were he was sprawled on the pavement. 'Oh my god.' was all that came to mind at that moment in time. His mind was completely blank except for that one resounding sentence. 

"Nigel! Nigel?" He heard someone yelling his name and that jump started his mind. His heart started beating overtime and his brain was matching it's pace. 'Oh my god I'm not dead. Oh my god I almost was!' Looking up he saw a familiar face.

* * *

Detective Woodrow Hoyt was having a good day. He had a fresh muffin in one hand and a steamy hot cup of coffee in the other. The detective known to his friends Woody was on his way to the morgue to discuss a recent case and ask Jordan out to dinner. It was a very good day indeed. 

He stood at a cross walk waiting for the crossing signal to turn. When it did he began to move with the crowd when he felt someone run into him from behind. After catching himself he saw the culprit move passed him and he opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly he recognized the figure.

"Nigel?" He said asked but the man didn't stop. His confusion soon turned to panic at what he saw next. "Nigel!

A car was swerving through traffic, running a red light and headed straight for the brit. Woody did the only thing he could. Dropping his breakfast he ran toward his friend.

* * *

Nigel watched in horror as the car steadily approached him. He was to shocked to move or even scream. He closed his eyes when the car was just feet from his body, not wanting to see his self become road kill. The tall brit did feel something slam into his body, but from the side instead of the front. Opening his eyes he looked up at the sky the only though in his mind was 'Oh my god'

* * *

"Nigel! Nigel?" Woody said to the man below him. He had just tackled him to the side, saving him from becoming someone's new hood ornament. He could plainly see the shock on the doctor's face, having seen it many times before on other victim's. The cop looked back at the road where he could see the tan vehicle turn the corner, never once slowing down. 

"Nigel!" He heard a female voice yell and he turned to see Lily running towards them.

"He's alright Lily, he's alright. Just a little shocked is all." Woody said before turning back to see Nigel starting to sit up.

"My god." He whispered before looking at his savior. "Woodrow?"

"Yeah, hey Nigel. You ok?" He asked offering the man a hand. Nigel took it and shakily climbed to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." The brit said giving a small smile. Lily was looking over him worried and still slightly panicked. Woody reached for his cell phone and called the department informing them of the near fatal accident before announcing that a cop would be there to take a report shortly.

While the group waited Lily decided it would be best to call Garret and let him know what happened. After the brief conversation Lily sat back rather huffy at whatever her boss had said. Nobody made mention of the near accident and the one that nearly killed Nigel though all were thinking it.

It was going to be another long day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. That is the wonders of chapter eleven. Now review and let me know what you think. Please?**


	12. Just When You Thought

**Disclaimer: Checks empty bank account Nope, still not making money off this. Nope, still not mine.**

**A/N: Okay grab your pitch forks and torches. I'm back and fully aware of how much I suck for not updating sooner. I'm not going to tell you how busy I've been ****bla****bla****bla**** I know none of you care and just want your update. So without further ****adu****, here's your next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Just When Ya Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse

It had taken a while but Nigel had finally allowed to leave the police station they had taken him to so he could give his statement. Actually he had given his statement several times, as did Woody and Lily since they were both eye witnesses. He had thought briefly of just going back to the motel but when he really thought about it he realized he would be sealing his own death warrant. Lily and Jordan would go ballistic since they were worried and he didn't even stop by to show that he was in fact in one piece and unharmed, for the most part. Woody gave him a ride back to the morgue and the brit had actually managed to doze off leaning against the window.

Woody shook him gently awake when they arrived and lead the sleeping man to the elevator. He really hated all the medication they had him on, it made him constantly sleepy and his head feel like it was full of cotton but not taking them wasn't an option. The severe headaches or migraines would serve a reminder whenever he thought about skipping his meds for a day. He was in fact a doctor and should know better.

The detective had called ahead on the ride over so when they stepped out of the elevator the two were immediately pounced on by two frantic ladies. Nigel did his best to assure them that he was okay while Woody was trying to gently get them to back off. Luckily for the two men, Garret showed up and shooed away the girls giving the brit some breathing room. Honestly, the man was a life saver.

"My office, now." The head M.E said, though it wasn't a request. Both the detective and the doctor started walking when Garret stopped the detective with a look. Knowing this wasn't a conversation he would really want to be a part of any ways, Woody cut and ran under the lame excuse of needing to talk to Jordan.

Once they reached his office Macy slammed the door shut behind making sure the blinds were down before whirling and glaring at the tired brit. Nigel could tell the man was angry and could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "You want to tell me what the hell you were doing?"

"Dr. Macy I-"But he never got to finish. Macy was angry and wasn't in the mood to listen, the only thing he could do was let his boss yell and hope he got a chance to defend himself later. To be honest he didn't know what he did wrong, and that was what he was going to tell him before he got cut off.

"You know someone's out to kill you so you decided to go running off by yourself? Are you really that stupid or do you just have a death wish?"

"How did you-"

"You're just damn lucky Woody was there to save your ass!"

"Dr. M-"

"How do you think we would feel if you died, huh? Are you just selfish enough not to care?"

"But-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it, get out of my office." And that was final. Nigel knew there was no arguing with Dr. Macy when he was in a 'mood'. The British man knew that he wasn't really angry at him but that the newest attempt on his life had scared the older man. As a wise man once said people are a lot like dogs, when they get scared they get mean, but instead of barking they yell a lot. Nigel decided to take the reaming as a complement since it was Macy for 'you scared the hell out of me, don't do it again, but I'm glad you're alright'.

Deciding it was best to avoid the M.E until he had cooled off; Nigel decided it best to get some work done. Bug told him he had an interesting case and he could help if he wanted, he just hoped he hadn't started without him. After washing and getting his scrubs on, he waltzed into autopsy.

"Alright Buggles, what have we got that has you so fascinated?"

Bug looked up and started to say something but Nigel wasn't paying attention. He stood in shocked horror, staring at the man on the cold metal table. His blood was pounding loudly in his ears and his eyes were locked on the dead man's face. The other man looked confused by his friend's reaction; he looked like he had seen a ghost. The Goth had gone pale to a slight shade of green and was staring in absolute horror the dead guy.

"Nig, are you okay?" He asked but got no reply. All of a sudden Nigel turned and fled from the room like the hounds of hell were after him. Bug was frozen for a second in confusion of what had just happened. Moving around the table he stripped his gloves off and moved toward the door. He caught the barest glimpse of the man's retreating back going around a corner.

He followed him in growing concern for his friends well being. Nigel had gone into the men's room and locked himself in a stall while he emptied his stomach of everything he had eaten in the last twenty four hours. Bug pounded on the stall door but received no reply so he tried talking instead.

"Nigel? Nig, what's going on?" The only reply he got was the sounds of the man heaving in to the toilet. Obviously something was wrong with him but Bug didn't know what. He wasn't sure if he should get Jordan or Dr. Macy maybe a ambulance if it was continued much longer. There was a break and all that could be heard was Nigel's heaving, exhausted breathing.

The locks on the stall door were of average make so on the outside the lock was just a round piece of metal with a slit running through the center. Sticking his finger nail in the groove he managed to turn the lock and release the catch. Now unlocked the door swung easily open to reveal the tall man sitting with his back against the wall staring off into space.

If he was aware of his friend's presence he didn't say anything and continued to look off at nothing. He looked terrible, Bug observed. Despite his constant dozing off Nigel hardly slept for more than twenty minutes at a time. There were dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. If possible the man had dropped weight since he hardly eat unless reminded to do so. Right now he was shaking and Bug was worried he was in shock. Luckily the sick man had holed up in the larger handicap stall so he wasn't crammed into a small space.

Bug walked over and sat next to him, wanting to angry at him for making him worry but at the same time unable to do so. Nigel didn't know how long he sat there but once he rejoined the world he noticed his friend sitting next to him. Sighing he looked at his friend, it was easy to tell he was uncomfortable sitting on the cold tile floor and yet he was there.

"You don't have to be here Bug, I'm a big boy." He told him in a tired voice.

"Well I couldn't very well leave you alone after that little display could I?" Bug said, sounding annoyed though they both knew it to be an act. "Ya want to talk about it?"

Nigel shook his head negative and the shorter man seemed content to let it go for now.

"Alright but I want an explanation later." Nigel didn't say anything.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah not as long as I wanted but it's 2:44, I just got off work and I'm tired. I hope you like the update if any of my readers are still alive and/or interested. I haven't watched CJ in a very long time so I hope there not to out of charater. Again I'm sorry I suck. Please review.**


End file.
